Legends PvP
Legends PVP allows players to battle one another using avatars of iconic characters in a simulation scenario. Overview Legends PVP is unlocked at level 5, after which players will receive a mail with Exobyte Data of Robin or Harley Quinn, depending on morality, which unlocks that character for Legends PVP when used. Players can then queue for a Legends match using their On Duty Menu. Players can buy other Heroes and Villain's Exobyte data from the vendor in the reactor core in the Watchtower or Hall of Doom. Every match has a 2 minute warm-up period while waiting for all combatants to enter the match. Once all combatants have entered the 2 minute timer will be replaced with a 30 second timer at the end of which the match will commence. A match may start at the end of the 2 minute timer even when both teams have not been filled. All combatants are placed within their own safe room (one for each team) with a provided Sparring Dummy that also acts as a respawn point. Game Types ''See: Arena PVP#Game Types'' Characters Copies of the same character will always have the same stats and powers, regardless of player levels or gear. They have no roles. It is possible to simultaneously have multiples of the same character in one match and on both sides. Their powers are posted in their respective pages. Free To Play The Last Laugh Exclusive These characters become available for in-game purchase, if the user has purchased the The Last Laugh DLC. Hand of Fate Exclusive These characters become available for in-game purchase, if the user has purchased the The Hand of Fate DLC. Available Through Marketplace and Special Promotion Maps Rewards *A victory in any arena awards influence, 2 Marks of Tactics and 2 Marks of Legend. *A loss in any arena awards less influence, a Mark of Tactics, and 1 Mark of Legend. *Each day a random arena is assigned the "daily bonus" - a victory in this arena awards 2 extra Marks of Legend. *If the player has purchased the The Last Laugh DLC, a victory for the first time in the week in any arena awards 1 Mark of Lore and either a Legends PVP mission (that awards 1 Mark of Lore) or PVP comsumables. Trivia *Bane, both Jokers and Two-Face cannot use Acrobatics' grappling hook, double jump or glide but can jump higher than normal while movement mode is active. *Batman is currently only available as pre-purchase bonuses. *Both Jokers and Huntress can switch weapons with one of their powers. *Batman and Robin do not have access to their weapon sets normal Block Breakers. Instead they use Batarang Furry, a chargable ranged attack. *The Joker is the only Legend character to currently be able to change movement modes. He uses Acrobatics while using the Crowbar and Flight while using Dual Pistols. *Catwoman, General Zod, and Ursa's Martial Arts combos differ greatly in what each combo does and looks like, keeping only how to activate each combo the same. See also *Mark of Legend *Mark of Lore *Bulthax's Legends Character Guide Category:Legends PVP Category:Instances